


buff girls: prepare to be crushed edition

by SoupRegrets



Series: Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Messy, Size Difference, Strength Kink, Trans Female Character, and also bottoms for being bottoms, bullying short people for being short, fortunately lily seems to be into it, imagine being a bottom in denial ha ha that'd be funny if that described someone real, like she's eight feet tall, lily is a bottom in denial, literal giant woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupRegrets/pseuds/SoupRegrets
Summary: Lily is determined to prove that she's not just a bottom. Kind of hard when your partner is giant, ripped, and won't stop bullying you for being small, though.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Lily Sinclair: Magician Extraordinaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904326
Kudos: 51





	buff girls: prepare to be crushed edition

**Author's Note:**

> all I wanna do
> 
> is see you turned to goo
> 
> under a giant woman
> 
> (a giant woman)
> 
> (note: Lily is trans, and I usually refer to her genitals as "her dick". Nothing penetrative happens here, but there is a fair bit of dry humping. By Talia into Lily, I mean.)

Lily stretches up on the tips of her toes, trying her best to get her face up close to Talia's. It doesn't work. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Talia laughs, looking down her own chest at the smaller woman standing inches from her front. "But I'm right, don't you see? You'll never kiss me from down there."

Lily steps back and scans Talia up and down, her gaze lingering on her well-defined muscles. She's like a tower, Lily thinks to herself. A tower that could easily pick her up and lift her right up to her lips, but aggravatingly enough, refuses to.

Talia's eyes glint, and they crinkle slightly in amusement. "Are you ready to give up, Lily?"

"No!" Lily eyes Talia's comically large thighs, wondering if she could use them to push off of, summiting Talia like the sheer face of a cliff. She'd probably move around too much, though. "I can make it." She tries her best to hook her arms around Talia's shoulders and climb up again, but just the movement of Talia giggling at her makes her grip slip off.

"Aww." Talia smirks down at Lily, her confidence and posture irritatingly unshakable. "It's just three feet, dear."

"You're eight feet tall!"

"Eight and a _half_. Weren't you the one who asked to, what was it, 'play fair'?" Talia rests her hand on the top of Lily's head, rubbing her like a dog. The entirely of Lily's head fits in her hand. Lily makes a pained expression and glares at her, sizing her up again. No matter how she looks at it, yep, she's bigger. A lot bigger.

"This isn't fair!" Lily reaches up again fruitlessly. "Why are you so _big_?"

Talia raises her eyebrows and looks at Lily, smiling. She has to crane her neck to do it. Lily suddenly gets the feeling that she's the one being sized up and takes a step back, muttering. "Ugh."

"No, no, I think you're right, Lily." Talia dips her head down to let her face hang closer to Lily teasingly. "This isn't fair at all. I've been on the defensive this whole time, haven't I?"

Lily goes for the obvious bait, jumping up to try to kiss Talia while her target is closer. Talia pulls her head back immediately and slides her hands around the small of Lily's back, resting them there. If she wanted, she could probably nearly encircle Lily's waist with just her thumbs and forefingers. "You--!" Lily hisses as she lands back on the ground.

"So, do I get a turn too?"

Lily drops herself backwards, trying to break Talia's grip on her with her own body weight. It doesn't work. "One more minute!"

"It's been four minutes already, Lily. I think it's my turn." She accentuates her statement by digging her fingers into Lily's back a bit, making her flinch.

"H-hey!" Lily pales, looking up at Talia's face again. "I--"

"So, if I can kiss you in four minutes, I get to do whatever I want with you, right? That's what you got." Talia smiles, sliding her fingers around Lily's waist.

"But I couldn't hold you like--" Lily paws at the huge hands holding her, tugging at them. It does absolutely nothing. "How am I supposed to do that?!" She curls her lip at Talia in mock indignance. Or maybe real? It's hard to tell.

"I don't see how that's relevant." Talia takes the opportunity to hold down Lily's arms too, pinning them at her sides. Lily gasps. "It seems perfectly fair to me."

Lily wriggles in her grip uselessly, growling with the effort as she twists and turns. "Hey!"

"Something wrong, Lily?"

"L-let me down! Please?"

Talia smiles down at her again. "I'm just being fair, Lily."

Lily finally quits moving and, mouth drawn in mock annoyance, looks up at her, unintentionally making it even easier to Talia to kiss her. Talia holds back, however, sliding her hands down the back of Lily's body instead. "I'm going to pick you up, Lily."

"Uhh--" Lily squeaks as Talia wraps two hands around the undersides of the uppermost part of her thighs and lifts her up, wrapping her legs around her waist. They don't fit all the way around, but they come close. Somehow, she still looms over Lily, to the point that Lily's head just barely reaches the top of her shoulders, clinging onto her like a cat clings to a tree, as if she's afraid she might fall off. "Talia, Talia..." Lily whines, trying her best to balance herself on the other woman's hands.

"I have you." Talia shifts her grip to her bottom. Lily's thighs tense and her hips shift a bit, but the hold Talia has on her is solid enough that her readjustments do almost nothing at all.

"You're...big." Lily says, looking up at Talia's face. She sounds awed, in a way. And a little scared.

Talia smiles back down at her, her head at least a full foot above Lily's. "Oh, you noticed? I'll be careful with you, don't worry." She sounds like she's just being playful, but it's hard to tell for sure.

"I don't--" Lily's cheeks tinge pink. "...just try not to break me, okay?"

"You sound like you're hoping for it."

Lily's cheeks go fully red. "Maybe a little bit."

Talia chuckles and hoists Lily up a bit. "You know you'll be completely outmatched, right? Helpless in the face of my overwheming power." She gives Lily's ass a playful squeeze. "Helpless to stop me from doing anything I want to do."

Lily lets air hiss out through clenched teeth, pressing the side of her face up to to Talia's chest to hide it. "Yes, I know."

"Tell me if you need to stop, okay?"

"Okay."

"...but I can't do much from here, so I'm going to put you down on the bed, okay?" Talia lifts Lily up to eye level and looks right at her, holding her up with outstretched arms with seemingly no strength put into them at all. Held aloft like that, the size difference is striking.

"Mhm." Even though she's pink in the face, she still keeps eye contact. Talia lays her down on the bed on her back and straddles her hips, careful not to let too much of her weight fall on her.

"You're very small." Talia's thighs alone are massive, twice as large as her partner's, and yet, somehow, her smirk is even bigger. Lily groans and rolls her eyes, but they immediately snap back to the giant woman's face as she plants her arms right above Lily's shoulders and leans over her, stretching out her bottom half to press up closer to Lily's.

"You're going to make this a thing, aren't you?" Lily says it like she's halfway between annoyance and acceptance.

"It's not a bad thing. You're small, and it's cute." Talia presses her face up close, letting her lips brush up against Lily's nose and cheeks. Even her lips seem to be bigger than hers, Lily notices, with some irritation. She shudders.

"Actually, I'm a perfectly normal height, _you're_ the one who--" Lily's words are cut off by a sudden inhale as Talia slides her hand behind Lily's head and tilts it forward, cupping it easily.

"Big words for such a small girl."

"Mmmm--!" Lily wants to defend herself, but any thought of it is immediately pushed out of her head by Talia kissing her, sandwiching her head between her hand and her lips. Lily gasps into the kiss at the surprise of it, letting out little fragments of breath through her mouth whenever she can catch an opportunity to, letting soft little satisfied hums come out of her without really meaning to. Talia doesn't hold back at all, though, tilting her head to the side so their noses don't collide so much and practically flattening Lily against the surface of the bed with her own body as she presses into the smaller girl, playfully suckling at her lower lip as she bears down on top of her. Lily can't see her face, it's too close, but she's pretty sure she looks obnoxiously smug and satisfied right now. Just a feeling.

Lily's lack of oxygen catches up with her and she pulls away with a big, heaving inhale, turning her head to the side, pressing her chin up against Talia's arm. Talia's big, muscular, stupid arm. "I can't--" Lily gives her sentence a second try. "I can't even _move_ when you're on top of me!"

"You looked like you enjoyed it, though." Talia's face is just inches from her own. Close enough to see the stupid, smug expression on her face, but not close enough to kiss it off her. Figures. "You like being trapped, right? Your girlfriend told me so."

"No, it's not like _that_ , I mean, I just--" Talia's arms are big and effectively lock her in place, Lily notices. Noticed. Continues to notice. Has been noticing ever since she met her.

"You're adorable." Talia says it warmly and with genuine affection, no trace of irony whatsoever. Somehow, to Lily, that's worse than anything else she could possibly do.

"Fuck." Lily mumbles, cheeks burning, but she still turns her face back towards Talia's and looks her right in the eyes all the same. "You're gonna tease me no matter what, huh?"

"Not if you don't want me to." Talia, still mounted on Lily, cocks her head to the side and smiles, then pushes her hips forward and humps into her lazily. Teasingly, almost. Lily lets out a little breathy squeak as she does it, feeling a sudden rush of arousal run through her body.

"P-please do more of that!" It's the least undignified way of asking to be fucked Lily can think of at the moment.

"Oh?" Talia repeats the action, slower this time, grinding up against the little bulge of Lily's dick, still encased in her underwear. Lily outright _moans_ , letting her head fall back on the bed and her mouth hang open. She can feel her shoulders tense and her back stiffen too, but since Talia's still on top of her, she can't really move the position of her body at all; she's completely pinned between Talia and the bed, and any effort to change that is an impossible fight against what seems like a solid wall of muscle.

Talia tugs on the sheets, pulling Lily closer to the edge of the bed and letting the smaller woman's legs dangle off, and slides her legs backwards off the bed herself, planting them firmly on the ground--but she still stays pressed right up to Lily's front, resting her weight on her own forearms, using her height to keep her face positioned right up close to Lily's. She inspects the face of the woman under her for a short moment, examining the way her eyelids flutter as Talia's hot breath hits her face and the way her mouth hangs slightly ajar as if she doesn't know quite what to do with her own body in the situation she's in. Lily squirms at the eye contact, at how close Talia's face is to her own, and as if she didn't have enough to worry about, at how goddamn good Talia smells, like an odd combination of sweat and lavender, but with a bit of an odd, fruity tone as well. It'll be burned into her brain afterwards, she's certain of that much.

"This is okay?" Talia raises an eyebrow inquisitively, keeping Lily pinned.

"Yes, please keep going!" Lily whispers back to her, tugging her arms out from underneath Talia's body and reaching up to grab at her back as best as she can.

The questioning look on Talia's face disappears and is replaced by that stupid fucking smirk again, the one that Lily is quickly coming to learn means that she's about to be bullied. Again. "You moan easy, don't you?" Talia lifts up one arm and slides it up Lily's shirt as she says it, moving without breaking the shared gaze like it's the most natural thing in the world to her.

"I don--" Lily barely gets the first word out before Talia starts toying with her nipples, squeezing and pinching them between her fingertips. Lily wants to yelp at the pain, but wills herself not to; instead, she slams her teeth shut with a clack and hisses though them, tilting her head to the side and trying her hardest to suppress the moans she can feel she naturally wants to let out.

"Holding back?"

"Uh-uh, no--" Lily vocalizes through her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut, still angling her head to the side to avoid Talia's gaze.

"C'mere." Talia noses into Lily's face again, hovering right above, and Lily opens her mouth to let her in, jaw going slack in a relaxed, horny response to Talia's tongue pushing into her mouth. She considers returning the favor for a moment--she's not _just_ a bottom, after all, she tells herself--but that thought leaves her head as soon as Talia starts grinding and humping into her again, this time with the added sensation of the pad of her thumb drawing circles on her right nipple. Lily bucks her hips upward, but because of the weight on her, it can't be considered much more than performative at best, and before she knows it, she's moaning right into Talia's mouth, unrestrained and wanton, forgetting entirely that just a second ago she thought she had something to prove. The body of the woman currently on top of her feels less like a human being acting with intentionality and more like she's being plowed by a brick wall; only moderately fast, with an emphasis on longer, more gradual movements, sure, but with an amount of force behind it she's reasonably sure she wouldn't be able to fight at all even if she threw her whole weight against it. At all, as in she couldn't imagine slowing it down in the slightest, much less stopping it, like she's a poor little cork bobbing up and down in the ocean, buffeted back and forth helplessly by the whims of the waves and nothing else, delirious with how little control she has over where her body moves or how flushed and hot her skin feels or the long, needy-sounding, pleading noises pouring out of her mouth and into Talia's.

Of course, she's not _just_ a bottom like Talia thinks she is, so she pulls her lips away from Talia's for a second and communicates what _she_ wants, completely oblivious to how her face is all red and her hair is all sticking up and a string of drool connects their mouths, the line eventually breaking and dripping down onto her cheek. "Talia, like that, please, you're doing really good, please don't stop--" She issues her commands breathlessly, her heart pounding in her ears.

"Anything for you, sweetheart." Talia lays a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead--like she's a kid, or someone's pet, or something, kinda weird that she'd treat her like that when Lily thinks about it, but she's distracted from the thought quickly--and moves back in to press their mouths together again, diving back into Lily's mouth with a level of intensity that makes Lily feel kinda good, actually, like she's the one making Talia so needy or something. Released at last from the persistent, concerning notion that Talia might think that she's just a bottom, Lily lets her guard drop and gives her body over to Talia in its entirety, letting long, unfocused cries pour from her and into Talia's eager lips, drunk on the constant heat and pressure from Talia's body on hers and the continuous, rhythmic movement of Talia's rolling hips, rocking her back and forth endlessly into a blissful, unfocused state, like she's sinking into the bottom of the ocean, grasping onto Talia's thick, muscular back in a vain attempt to control her descent. Lily has no idea how much time has passed since they've started, or even how long it's been since her last full breath for that matter, and she couldn't even start to hazard a guess--it feels like she's been here forever, like she can't even remember how she got here or her own name or _anything_ other than the fact that this is her whole existence now, just pinpricks of light behind her eyelids and heat on exposed skin and the scent of Talia filling her nostrils and Talia's skin sliding beneath her curled fingertips and the hazy bursts of pleasure and sensation that accompany each and every time Talia presses unstoppably into her exposed form.

Lily feels Talia's hand on her breasts again and hears her own voice cry out piteously in response, mewling out things that she thinks might be words, but she can't be fully sure. The sensation of the hand stuffed up her shirt, squeezing and kneading and rubbing, makes everything else so, so much worse, because now there's a sensation that's distinct and sharp and unpredictable in her altered headspace, and she can feel her orgasm coming, building up in the core of her body, making her legs shake, the poor girl desperate for just a little more of _something_ that could maybe, possibly, tip her over the edge. She says something to that effect, she doesn't know exactly what--and Talia, pausing the kiss, listens and answers with a question of her own that Lily has no idea how to parse, but whatever it is, she says _yes, yes, yes, please do it_. Talia smiles at that, understanding either her words or the desperate expression on her face, and moves her other hand down, fishing Lily's dick out of her underwear and squeezing it gently a few times, and that's far too much for her; Lily lets out a single, panicked-sounding wail, then cuts off her breath and bites her lip like she's trying to hold herself back, and then the ball of tension in her core snaps and she unravels, trembling and whining and squeaking and pressing her chest and hips up wildly, thrashing as much as she's able to under Talia's strong body. It lasts about ten or fifteen seconds, Talia estimates, far longer than she was expecting, and as Lily's gasping, shaking, submissive cries taper off into labored breathing, Talia hears her intermittently whimpering what sounds suspiciously like "thank you", seemingly unaware that she's even saying the words.

"Holy shit. I didn't think you'd come so hard."

Lily lingers in her dreamy state, not really hearing what Talia says, and stretches out her tiptoes to try and rest her feet on the floor, legs wobbly from the exertion. She can feel a little bit of her own come trickling down her thighs from the small puddle on her belly and what she thinks might be Talia's saliva smeared all over her lips and cheeks, but that's fine, right? That's a normal part of sex. She's usually the one who gets all messy and shaken up, but it's not like that _means_ anything in particular. It's just a trend. Completely neutral and meaningless, if she thinks about it. No implications whatsoever.

"Oh my god, you look _wrecked_." Talia is giggling at her, Lily realizes. She groans and pushes herself up a bit on her elbows, Talia backing off of her and standing up again, looking down at her from on high. Lily feels a twinge of irritation when she sees how much taller it makes Talia than her.

"It's not like that." Hearing her joints pop as she stretches out, Lily winces. "Were you trying to literally crush me?"

"You didn't like it?"

"It was...fine..." Lily unthinkingly breaks eye contact at the last word, turning her head to the side, suddenly very conscious of what a mess her face must be. She's glad she decided not to wear makeup for this; if she had, having it be smudged and smeared all over her face probably would have been too embarrassing for her to handle.

"Uh huh." Talia smirks _again_ as she says it, her tone implying that she doesn't believe Lily at all. I mean, probably, Lily thinks, but a little part of her holds out hope.

"I did take charge a bit, though. You saw it, right?"

Talia actually snorts at that, shrugging her shoulders in laughter. "Sure, sweetie."

"I did!"

"Doesn't your girlfriend, uh, pull your hair and spit in your mouth and stuff like that?" Talia smiles wryly, looking down at Lily with half-lidded eyes.

"I--" Lily pulls her lips back into a little irritated grimace. "Don't tell her about this, okay?"

"But she said it was fine?"

"No, like, what you did." Lily sighs resignedly. "To me. She'll...she'll get ideas."

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret." Talia strokes Lily's cheek affectionately with two fingers, dragging little spots of wetness across her skin. "...as long as you prove it's not true."

"What's not true?"

"That you're not just a bottom. I want to see you take charge." Talia says expectantly, raising an eyebrow, waiting for Lily to react before she continues.

Lily's eyes sparkle, and her thoughts-- _now is my chance! _, obviously--are plastered across her face, clear as day. "Okay! So--"__

____

"So, lie back down. I want to sit on your face."

____

Lily's smile drops right off, replaced by something halfway between terror and confusion. "But you'll crush me, and you just said that you wanted me to top, so--"

____

"That's a really reductive attitude towards topping, Lily." Talia pushes on Lily's shoulders, toppling her over onto her back again and straddling her waist. "It's not about who's doing what, you know?"

____

"But I won't be able to _breathe_ , and you're way stronger than me, so--"

____

"Go for it, Lily. Do your best."

____

"Come on, you can't seriously be--"

____

Talia smiles and positions herself above Lily's face, standing up on her knees in a confident, expectant position. "You ready?"

____

Lily whimpers and looks up at Talia exasperatedly, but ultimately sighs and tugs at Talia's thighs, settling her down into Lily's face, and Lily finally, obediently, gets to work.

____

**Author's Note:**

> not pictured: Nadine standing off to the side going "hmm, very interesting" and taking notes like the professional she is


End file.
